1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a duplicating device for use on a lathe.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
While the device of the present invention was specifically designed for reproducing wooden spindles or the like, it will be appreciated that the device can be used to reproduce other wooden and even metal products on a lathe.
At present, the only types of duplicators for use with lathes are expensive computer guided or mechanically guided duplicators. The inventor is aware of no commercially available devices for duplicating a previous turned article such as a spindle or the like which provide accurate visual guidance, or any guidance allowing the operator's skills and existing turning chisels to be used to the fullest. Existing mechanically guided duplicators at the bottom end of the price scale generally will not produce a furniture quality spindle by themselves and therefore require final touch-up using conventional chisels and/or extensive sanding.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the above identified problem in the form of a relatively simple duplicating device, which is easy to install and use on a lathe.